


The Canvas We're Dealt

by mysticanni



Series: 500 word challenge [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Body Paint, Insults, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/pseuds/mysticanni
Summary: Roger is a model.  Freddie is the assistant covering Roger in gold body-paint.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: 500 word challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905610
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: Clog Factory





	The Canvas We're Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Gold 
> 
> Title from "Wrapped in Grey" by XTC - "Your heart is the big box of paints/And others, the canvas we're dealt."

The beautiful blond giggled as Freddie carefully daubed gold body paint onto his chest. Freddie had to follow the exact pattern on the sheet of paper on the floor next to him, knowing from experience that he would get a tongue lashing from the fashion shoot director, Gerry, if he got it wrong. Freddie sighed. The role of assistant was not as glamorous as he had expected it to be and it was much harder to paint a design on a wriggly model than he had anticipated.

“It tickles,” the lovely blond model explained. 

He had a husky voice that did nothing to help the increasingly crowded situation in Freddie’s underwear. Freddie had also not anticipated finding this model quite so arousing and regarded his cock’s enthusiastic reaction quite unprofessional. “Sorry,” he mumbled to the model. 

“What the fuck is taking so long?” Gerry the director howled. “How difficult is it to slap some paint on that vapid fucking whore so we can get on with it?” 

Freddie gasped at this insult to the gorgeous model. The blond seemed unconcerned. “He’s like that with everyone,” the model told Freddie, “but he gets amazing results so people put up with his vileness.” 

“He’ll yell if I do just slap paint on to you,” Freddie sighed.

“Probably,” the model agreed. “I’ll stay as still as I can for you, okay?” 

*

Freddie watched as the blond, naked apart from a pair of very skimpy gold shorts and the swirls of gold paint Freddie had applied, posed for the camera. One of the other assistants, Ratty, stood next to Freddie. “Roger’s one of Gerry’s favourite models,” Ratty informed him. 

“He called him a vapid fucking whore earlier,” Freddie muttered. 

“That’s just his way,” Ratty shrugged. “You’ll get used to him. This is only your second week, isn’t it?”

*

Once the shoot had ended the lovely blond model – Roger – Freddie thought dreamily – Roger was his name – bounced over to him. He was very close to Freddie, his big blue eyes studying him. “I was wondering if you would like to help me wash all this paint off,” he murmured, “it seems like the least you could do.” He smiled at Freddie. He had a beautiful smile. “I’m Roger.” 

“Freddie,” Freddie managed to gasp. “Um-yes,” he added.

Roger took Freddie’s hand and led him off the set. Freddie heard Gerry yell something and Roger halted. “Will you get into trouble?” he asked.

Freddie shrugged. “I’m going to quit anyway. No one should treat people like he does no matter who they are.”

Roger nodded. “Well, my friend Phoebe – the designer? – is looking for an assistant. I’ll recommend you.” He pulled Freddie close, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss and Freddie thought his day was definitely looking up.


End file.
